1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and more specifically to an improvement in maintainability of a copier provided with an image reading part above an image forming part.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally known is a xerographic image forming apparatus that attaches a toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier to form a visible image (toner image) and then transfers it onto a recording medium. Put into practice in such an image forming apparatus is a method of improving maintenability by using a cartridge-type toner container that refills a developing device with a toner or using a developing cartridge that integrates a developing device and a toner container.
In a case where the toner container or the developing cartridge is loaded at an upper part in the image forming apparatus, an outer cover provided at a discharge part (recording paper loading part) on a top surface of an apparatus main body is opened to perform cartridge replacement. However, in a copier where an image reading part (scanner part) is set on and above of the apparatus main body, the outer cover cannot be opened widely, which results in deteriorated performance of cartridge replacement operation.
To provide a wide open angle of the outer cover, a space from the top surface of the apparatus to the image reading part may be widened, but this results in a high position of the image reading part, thus deteriorating operability of the image reading part and an operation part attached thereto. Moreover, a dimension of the entire apparatus increases, which goes against downsizing recently demanded. Disclosed as a countermeasure against this is a structure that permits maintenance and attachment and detachment of members by opening the casing storing the scanner part from the image forming apparatus main body to make the inside of the image forming apparatus main body visible.
For example, disclosed is an image forming apparatus having an image reading part (image scanner) loaded at an opening and closing cover on a top surface of the apparatus and permitting a cartridge to be easily taken out by opening the opening and closing cover together with the image reading part. Moreover, described is a method of performing jam processing by turning upward a turnable reading and loading base loaded with an image reading part and then pulling out a cartridge by opening a top cover capable of opening and closing by turning. Further disclosed is an image forming apparatus which has at a bottom surface of an image reading part an outer wall member also serving as a discharge tray and also serving as an outer wall of an apparatus main body and which, with configuration such that the outer wall member opens with respect to the apparatus main body in conjunction with opening operation of the image reading part, permits access to inside of the apparatus main body.